Ryuunosuke In Bloom
by Delicious Gears
Summary: Following the disastrous "date" with Shinobu, Ryuunosuke is desperate to get back in Shinobu's good graces. But when she finds inspiration from an unexpected source, she wins Shinobu's forgiveness and the favour of most of the female student body. But with every blessing comes a curse. Will Ryuunosuke pull herself together for the Mendou's grand Sakura blossom party?
1. Chapter 1

RYUUNOSUKE IN BLOOM

WRITTEN BY THE SPARK THAT BLED

CHAPTER ONE: BEFORE THE FLOWER-VIEWING PARTY

* * *

 **NOTES** : This story follows on from the "Blessed Bra" arc of the manga and episode 96 of the anime. Of course, this story also assumes you know about Ryuunosuke, and what her whole deal is.

* * *

It was clear today that something was definitely wrong with Shinobu. Ryuunosuke knew it from the second that she came in the classroom in the morning, a scowl already creasing her features. When she approached her usual desk, a couple of rows or so away from Ryuunosuke's own, she didn't even look at her, let alone give her a little smile in the mornings as she usually did. She had thought about trying to get Shinobu's attention when she sat down, but thought better of it. Causing a commotion during class was something Ataru would be more likely to do.

It frustrated Ryuunosuke, because she never really looked at her like that, even at her worst, until now. After the business with Soban, she had thought that everything would go back to how it would have been, and everything would've been fine.

If she hadn't tried to get Shinobu's bra like that... Come to think of it, why did she lunge for Shinobu like that? She silently cursed herself for doing that. Why was she so desperate in the first place?

Ryuunosuke tried to fight off the invading mental images of Shinobu on that day, her dress pulled open to expose her modest bust hidden in a white underwire bra. Not curvaceous like Lum, or mature like Sakura, but still distinctly feminine. She cursed herself again, squeezing her eyes shut to banish the image. In the end, she felt like she could've been no better than any other man in the classroom. No better than even Mendou, who at least never attempted to pull anything like she did at that date. Women, real women, definitely wouldn't go after other women like that.

Her gaze fell on the back of Shinobu's head, faced straight ahead towards the blackboard. Her hair was catching the light from the windows again, the left side turning almost golden from the shine of the normally dark hair. Ryuunosuke couldn't help it, couldn't stop staring, at the way that both sides seemed to be different colours, but the same colour at the same time. Once again, Ryuunosuke wondered how she could get her hair like that. And again, that stray thought led to a resolve. She wanted to get back in Shinobu's good graces again, if only just to make her hair as beautiful and as shiny as hers.

The class ended suddenly, and the students relaxed as the teacher made his leave for the moment. Shinobu's head turned, and for a moment, she caught Ryuunosuke's eyes. Ryuunosuke's heart thudded in her chest as they gazed at each other, and slowly, she gathered up all of her will inside of her to give her a friendly smile.

All she got in response was a stony stare, followed by a deliberate turn of her head away.

Ryuunosuke deflated in her seat, her head flopping on the desk top. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Her eyes drifted around the classroom, seeking out the other people she knew. Ataru was over there, leering at some girl while Lum fumed and seethed, ready to pounce on him the second he moved from her gaze. Megane and his fanboy buddies were way over there, simultaneously talking about last night's movie on TV while also keeping a watch on Lum. Mendou... Well...

Mendou was surrounded by girls as usual. They were having a conversation about the spring, or rather, Mendou was talking about his thoughts on spring while the girls around him listening in rapt attention. Even Shinobu, who was sitting a ways away from him, occasionally turned her gaze towards him.

For some reason, watching Mendou surround himself with women was making Ryuunosuke's blood boil. How does he do it? She knew that Shinobu had a serious crush on Mendou, ever since he first came here, before she was transferred in. But she also knew that Mendou didn't care; he never gave anyone other than Lum the same kind of at arm's length treatment, with the occasional sweet talking to reclaim their attention. But still, he was there, and there were girls all around him, and Shinobu was looking at him with eyes that weren't the eyes she usually gave her, let alone the eyes she gave her since that incident.

What did Mendou have that she didn't? Well, Mendou was a man, for one. A real man, not like whatever fake role her father repeatedly forces her into. He was handsome, even though that didn't mean much against some of the people known in Tomobiki. And... well... Mendou was pretty rich. He at least had a place to go back to, instead of having to commandeer one of the spare classrooms as a place to sleep.

 _And Mendou also wouldn't try and strip a girl's dress off her body just to get a bra seriously what the hell were you thinking back there woman?_

Silently Ryuunosuke watched as Mendou turned towards one of the girls, Matsubariya probably, and started talking to her. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but from the look on the girl's face, it was becoming obvious that she was definitely being charmed. Ryuunosuke's head turned back to look at Shinobu, and though she couldn't see the other's face, she was pretty sure that she was staring at Mendou too.

At that moment, just as the bell rung to signify the next period of class, Ryuunosuke knew that the solution for getting Shinobu to like her again lay with Mendou, and learning his skills and charm from him.

...but how can she do that and not have him coming on to her all the time?

After the next class period, Ryuunosuke got up from her seat, edging herself slightly Mendou-wards as much as she could without getting noticed by him or anyone else. If she got too close and gotten Mendou's attention, she knew he would've been hard to shake off. Instead, she moved silently along the far wall, closer towards Mendou and his various groupies, until she could make out what they were saying. As she edged closer, fragments of conversation could be heard. The cherry blossoms in spring were flowering soon, and they were most beautiful at his estate, he said, with a kind of floweriness that made her stomach churn. How the petals of each blossom were practically white with the littlest bit of pink shot through each and every petal, making them more special than the other trees.

Ryuunosuke remembered, briefly, going to the Mendou estate, but she never imagined the colour of the cherry blossoms being as specially coloured as most other cherry trees in blossom. Maybe Mendou was embellishing for the sake of it?

She craned her neck back to look at Mendou, who had turned toward a couple of his groupies.

"A colour that is almost pale white, with just the hint of pink to it. That's the kind of colour that I appreciate in a woman's face."

Ryuunosuke almost gagged, even as the groupies squealed and bickered amongst themselves. That sounded kinda creepy, but the girls were eating it up. Did they really like that kind of line? Pale faced girls reminded her of somebody who was sick.

But still they remained around him, and Ryuunosuke had to admire that fact. She kept watch as Mendou continued, a self-assured look on his face. As he addressed the girls, she noticed how Mendou seemed to keep eye contact with different girls as he spoke. Each time he moved those eyes, he seemed to be fixing his gaze on theirs, keeping them rooted to the spot. Even as he looked on her...

As he looked on _her..._

 _Oh crap._

"Ryuunosuke-san!" Mendou called out towards her, the rest of his groupies turning around to look at her as well. "What are you doing over there watching us? Why don't you come over here?"

Ryuunosuke felt her stomach churn even more as the collective gaze was fixed upon her. "I'm fine! You go on doing whatever, I'm just stayin' here!"

But then Mendou got to his feet and stepped towards her, and everything started to get worse. Already the girls Mendou left behind were staring at her jealously, as if she stole him from them deliberately.

 _Stole him? More like got hooked on his line and being reeled in like a fish!_

"Just why were you watching me like that, Ryuunosuke?"

Ryuunosuke's stomach flip-flopped. "You knew?"

"A lady's attention never escapes a man of the Mendou bloodline!" Mendou said, rather grandiosely. Then he stepped closer, until Ryuunosuke could smell whatever expensive cologne he had on. "Now, why don't you divulge your true feelings to me?"

She couldn't think of any excuses. She had no other reason to be watching Mendou, and if she divulged the true reason that would lead to a whole other mess of complications. At least he was now standing within striking distance, but it wasn't like she could just hit him for asking questions.

And then Mendou stepped right up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, and then Ryuunosuke realised that she had a reason now. Mendou barely got another word out trying to convince her about her "true feelings" before he was sent flying over to the other side of the classroom. As Mendou's groupies cried out, Ryuunosuke knew she was gonna be in trouble soon. She felt the urge to scan the room, at least see where Mendou went, but she didn't care. Maybe, either because she didn't want to let Mendou gather himself to try and attach to her again, or she didn't want to see anyone else judging her, she turned and stalked out of the classroom, managing to dodge Ataru trying to attach to her as she went.

The next class after that was a chore. She didn't want to look at Mendou again, or anyone else for that matter, until at least after lunch time. Thankfully, somebody other than Mendou came over to her desk towards the end of the school day.

"You really caused a commotion this morning, Ryuunosuke." Lum said as she hovered above Ryuunosuke's head. "We were starting to get worried about you..."

"You mean just you and Moroboshi?" Ryuunosuke asked, raising her head up to look at Lum. "I don't think anybody else would even care."

Lum frowned a little as she drifted closer. "People do care about you, Ryuunosuke! You've been in this funk ever since the last weekend and it's really starting to get us worried! Was it about the whole bra thing?"

Ryuunosuke felt a stab of anger go through her as she remembered that moment, and Shinobu's accusing eyes that morning. "Why are you askin' me about that? I made a mistake, okay? You don't have to treat me like I'm as bad as Moroboshi or Mendou for it!"

Lum blinked. "Are you really saying that about me? Or are you saying that about Shinobu?"

Whatever retort Ryuunosuke was trying to think up died immediately at Lum's words. "What?"

"I knew that you had gone a little crazy at the end of the date there, but I didn't think it affected you that badly..." Lum said thoughtfully, her eyes looking away from Ryuunosuke for a moment. "You must feel really bad about what happened."

Ryuunosuke could feel her face burning. "I just wanted her bra."

"Why don't you just apologise to her?"

Ryuunosuke grimaced. "Don't you think I tried? Every time I tried to get her attention, she just ignored me! At this rate, I think I might have..."

"Lost her for good?" Lum asked, her voice soft.

Ryuunosuke didn't answer, she just hung her head down in defeat.

Then Ataru flopped roughly on top of Ryuunosuke's back. "Don't despair, Ryuu-chan! Only the love of a real man is all you need!"

"Call yourself a real man?!" Ryuunosuke reached behind to grab Ataru by the back of his head, and tossed him effortlessly into the blackboard. "Don't kid yourself!"

Ataru's body made a satisfying impact on the blackboard, and Lum rocketed over not soon after to electrocute him into pacification. Ryuunosuke breathed out and slumped back down into her seat. At least some things never change in this place...

At the end of the day, Ryuunosuke walked out of the class alone, not even caring if somebody tried to stop her for whatever. After a day of having to rebuff Ataru's advances, and having her attempts to shadow Mendou stymied, she was in a bad mood, and just wanted to get out of the classroom and into the chilly outside air.

She noticed Lum floating just behind her, though. She stayed quiet, though, letting her follow as she wandered down along the side of the school, towards the small shack that she called home away from the school.

But something still itched at the back of Ryuunosuke's mind...

 _...lost her for good..?_

She stopped walking, feet apart, eyes forward. She could feel Lum float closer towards her. "Why are you following me? Don't you have to go look after your fiancé, before he starts humping another girl's leg?"

Lum at least had the decency to take offence to that statement. "Darling's off to get some beefbowl down town. He's too busy to think of trying to chase after girls right now." She floated closer. "Am I really bothering you right now, 'cause I can just go..."

Ryuunosuke turned around to look at Lum fully, her face hard. "If you're gonna go, just answer me this first: why are you so interested in me and Shinobu?"

Lum smiled brightly, enough that it put Ryuunosuke off-kilter. "Because you and Shinobu are pretty close friends, right? Maybe you're hoping some of her girliness rubs off on you? What do you think?"

Ryuunosuke stared at Lum. "I think you make me sound like a weirdo when you put it like that."

Lum giggled softly. "And is there something wrong with being weird?"

Ryuunosuke frowned. "I dunno. You tell me. Or better yet, go ask Shinobu." Still frowning, she turned around and stalked off, her stride a little bit longer and quicker than before.

Lum, however, was already flying after her. "Oh, don't be like that! I've seen the way you've been looking at Shinobu!"

Ryuunosuke stopped dead again, Lum squeaking as she accidentally bumped into her back. "What do you mean you saw?" She turned around again to glare at Lum, her teeth gritting in frustration.

"You look at her sometimes like how Mendou's fangirls look at him. Or how Ataru's friends look at me." She returned Ryuunosuke's glare with a soft, sympathetic gaze. "I don't know if you're just confused by the way your daddy treats you, or if you just don't even know if you're doing it..."

Ryuunosuke's glare faltered at the sight of Lum's face, and she had to turn her face away. "Look, I've just been having a bad week." Even as she tried to ignore it, she could still feel her face turning warm.

"Of course you did. I was there, remember?" Lum floated closer, a small smile on her face. "Do you want me to help you make up with Shinobu, then?"

"If it means not pulling out any weird gadgets or anything, I'm game." Ryuunosuke said. "Just help me with talking to Shinobu."

Lum blinked as her gaze drifted elsewhere. "Well, Shinobu's just over there right now! Why don't we go talk to her now?"

Ryuunosuke turned her head around to see Shinobu, walking by herself, her head lowered. Her heart nearly leapt into her mouth and her face felt like it was soon going to burst aflame. "R-right now? Really?"

"Well, you said you wanted to make up with her as soon as possible?"

"I didn't mean right now!" Ryuunosuke was pretty sure she was looking panicked right now. "I haven't even managed to master Mendou's technique yet!"

"Oh, I see..." Lum said. "That explains this morning!" She hovered closer to Ryuunosuke, placing her hands on her shoulders. "If you want to know what Mendou does, it's easy!"

"What's that?"

"Be confident!"

Ryuunosuke blinked. "Um... Okay?"

"You want to make Shinobu like you again, don't you?" Lum nudged Ryuunosuke around to face Shinobu again, already getting closer to the front gate of the school. "So just think you can do it! Make her feel like she is the girl that you want in your life, that you can do nothing without! Even if you think you're gonna lose, act like you're gonna win." Lum wrapped her arms around Ryuunosuke's waist and dragged her across the front yard towards Shinobu who seemed to be talking with some other girls at the gate. Ryuunosuke tried her best to ignore the way her heart seemed to be beating harder and faster as she approached.

"And don't forget to keep eye contact!"

Ryuunosuke stumbled slightly forwards as Lum dropped her in front of Shinobu, making her squeak as she landed roughly in front of the gate. Behind her, she heard Lum's weird flying sound trail off into the distance.

Ryuunosuke's brow furrowed, thankfully out of sight of Shinobu. So this is her idea of help? Just throwing her into the situation with the bare minimum of advice? Some help! Just think you can do it...

 _...just think you can do it..._

"Fujinami-kun...?" She heard one of the nearby girls startled by Lum's sudden airdrop say.

 _...you can do it...you can!_

Ryuunosuke gathered up her self-confidence, and put on her best smile, then raised herself up to meet Shinobu's gaze.

 _Keep eye contact._

"Hey, Shinobu. Are you feeling alright today?"

Shinobu blinked, somewhat surprised. Her brow was still furrowed in trepidation. "What is it, Ryuunosuke-kun?"

This was going to be harder than Ryuunosuke thought. But if she can just think she can do it...

"I couldn't help but think of what happened last weekend, with the whole bra business..." Shinobu's face creased, and she leaned away slightly. "I've been wanting to say that I was sorry ever since then."

"Well... You've said it now, haven't you?" Shinobu asked, her voice strained.

Ryuunosuke sighed. At least she was talking to her now. Have to keep eye contact. "Look, I know what I did then was wrong. Even then, when you were leaving me, I couldn't help kicking myself over it. It's seriously hurting me here, that I've done those things to you."

Those must've been the right words. She saw them mentioned on some old drama that she saw on TV, so this must work on her... Shinobu's face had softened slightly, and her heart beat skipped.

"You're worth more to me right now than anything else in my life." That was a Mendou line. She heard a couple of variations on that line that day, and countless more in the past. Maybe she could embellish a bit? "More than... More than wearing a sailor uniform!"

Well, it was a lot easier to be Shinobu's friend than to have ever gotten the chance to wear a sailor fuku. The way the girls next to Shinobu gasped when she said that line, she was sure that they knew it too.

Shinobu wasn't looking as nervous or as worried any more, too. "Ryuunosuke-kun..."

Ryuunosuke kept eye contact. "Right now, what I want is for you to forgive me, Shinobu... I want to treat you better. Because you deserve better than for..."

"Ryuunosuke-kun."

Ryuunosuke stopped her spiel abruptly. Shinobu turned her eyes away, and Ryuunosuke felt panic bubble up in her. Was it something she said? Did she go too far? Did she not give her enough eye contact? Too much eye contact?

"I forgive you, already. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

Ryuunosuke blinked. "Really?"

Shinobu wrapped her arms about herself, turning away from Ryuunosuke. "Really. You live at the school anyway, don't you?"

It took a while before Ryuunosuke could get her next words out. "I'll be there! I'll always be there."

Shinobu sighed and shook her head. "Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow. Thank you for apologising." She walked off slowly, down the path towards the city street, her arms still closed around her.

"Yeah." Ryuunosuke said quietly, watching her recede into the distance. "See you then." Even as she said it, she couldn't help but allow a smile to cross her face, even as Shinobu left her behind.

For the rest of the week, Ryuunosuke had felt like she was three feet off the ground. Shinobu had actually forgiven her, and now she was smiling at her again, and she couldn't have felt better. Even her frequent fights with her old man didn't slow her down. Spring was coming, and she knew it was going to be coming for her. She tried her best to keep up with her technique: she tried to shadow Mendou a bit more during breaks between periods, a little more subtle this time. Even so, as she listened in, she found that Mendou's charm was only so much effective. If he wasn't so handsome and rich, most of his cheesy lines would have only gotten him so far. Instead, she turned towards the soapy dramas that her father watched frequently. Even though she found some of the guys in those shows kind of slimy, they were prime subjects for observation because the girls really liked that sort of thing.

Occasionally she practised what she learned on some of the other students, especially those who regularly greeted her in the halls during school. They really seemed to enjoy her use of skills, even if they knew she was a girl. For some reason, it gave her a thrill when she would talk to girls and they would hang on her words so fervently, even if it sometimes made her feel a bit insincere for doing so.

Lum noticed, though. She came up to her on the following Monday. "Ryuunosuke-kun!"

Ryuunosuke smiled at Lum in the charming way she practised from Mendou. "Hey, Lum. How you doing?" It was a good opener, even if she thought Lum would've been too risky a target to practise on.

Lum smiled back, though her eyes widened in surprise at Ryuunosuke's greeting. She seemed to take on a flush of red around the cheeks. "I hear some of the girls have been talking about how you've changed recently..."

Ryuunosuke couldn't help but grin, but controlled it a bit so she could not break her façade. So it seemed that her practising with her classmates was working after all! And much better than she was expecting it to, to boot!

"I've been taking your advice, right? Your tips on being confident really worked. Some of that stuff I've been seeing Mendou do has really been working as well. I've been trying to practise those techniques on the other girls, and they're really into it! They've even started buying more stuff at the school store now! The old man is thinking of opening the Hamachaya here for the after-school clubs!"

Lum's smile grew strained, the blush fading. "You really think you should be 'practising' on the other girls?"

Ryuunosuke shrugged dismissively, in a way she hoped would look cool. "Oh you know, it's all in good fun, isn't it?" She smirked a little bit. "I told you, they're really into it!"

Two girls passed by as she spoke, looking over at them curiously. As they did, Ryuunosuke gave them a smile and a nod. The girls both blushed, and rushed off giggling and squealing.

"See what I mean?" Ryuunosuke grinned at Lum. "Those two used to be Mendou's groupies, remember? But now they like spending time with me better, and he's really getting pissed about it! It's great!"

"You're starting to sound like you're just playing with girls' hearts..." Lum replied, her smile fading away. "When I gave you those tips, I didn't think you were going to start applying to them everywhere!"

"It's alright, isn't it?" Ryuunosuke said. "Those girls are just playing too, right?"

Lum didn't answer, but a worried look seemed to cross her face. Did she really mean that, playing with their hearts? She really helped for her with Shinobu, why was she nervous now? Wouldn't she be happy that she was being so popular?

Ryuunosuke sighed and turned to walk towards class again. The next period was about to start, and she didn't want to be late or anything. She didn't want to disappoint anyone who was expecting her to be there, after all.

When Ryuunosuke opened the door of the classroom, she was surprised when some of the girls called out to her as she walked down towards her desk. She knew that some of the girls really liked it when she was charming them, but she never expected this.

However, she noticed Mendou, sitting over in his usual seat, scowling at her, and she couldn't help but smile as she passed by. Maybe it was worth it to see that look on his face...

As Ryuunosuke passed by, she noticed Shinobu sitting at her desk, reading her notes. She seemed to be much more brighter now they finally managed to patch things up, and Ryuunosuke's heart fluttered as she remembered how much more happy Shinobu was now.

However, it was during the next break that Ryuunosuke finally noticed the change that had come over the other female students. After the bell had rung, the two girls Ryuunosuke greeted earlier made their way over to her desk.

"Ryuunosuke-kun?" One of the girls asked shyly. "We were just wondering... seeing as how the cherry trees are blooming soon... Would you like to come to the flower-viewing party at the Mendou estate next weekend?"

Ryuunosuke blinked in surprise. "Well, I guess I'm already going. The old man likes dragging me along to these big things..." To try and see if he can hawk something, she added mentally. "But I guess if you guys are going, I wouldn't say no."

A loud squeal suddenly came up from the two girls. "She said yes!" And then several others came from assorted other girls that she recognised from other sessions where she had practised her craft.

Ryuunosuke stared at the excited fangirls. She expected that her technique was improving, but she didn't imagine that it would end up like this. What was the big deal?

She looked over at Shinobu, who was previously talking with some of her other friends; before the sudden outburst grabbed their attention and led to them all staring at her. She could actually feel her face grow hot again as her gaze met Shinobu's.

"Hey, Shinobu?" Ryuunosuke called out. "You're going to be at this gathering too, right?"

Shinobu blinked a couple of times, before answering. "Well, I... I just don't know..." She looked away, seemingly more interested in the empty blackboard than anything else. "I was planning on staying in this time. I just feel like it would be too much trouble to come."

Ryuunosuke felt her heart sink. Too much trouble? But Shinobu always used to come to Mendou's gatherings...

 _But then, maybe..._

Ryuunosuke put on her best confident face and sauntered over to Shinobu's desk. One hand rested on the top as she leant in. "Aw, come on. If Shinobu didn't come, then the party would be a whole lot less fun to be in."

Shinobu blinked a couple of times, a look of surprise crossing her face. "Ryuunosuke-kun?"

"Shinobu... I'd like to see you at the party, you know? I just feel like it wouldn't be as fun without seeing you there."

A flush of pink crept its way across Shinobu's face, but she quickly turned away. She growled a little as she did so. "Don't be like that, Ryuunosuke-kun!"

"No, it's the truth!" Ryuunosuke said. "I like hanging out with you. If you didn't come, I would miss you."

There was a brief pause as Shinobu let Ryuunosuke's words sink in. She turned around again, the blush still on her face. "Do you really mean that?"

Ryuunosuke grinned at her. "Every word." Even if everyone else was just play, Ryuunosuke knew that now she was completely sincere.

Shinobu sighed heavily after a moment. "Then... I'll go with you, then."

It took all of Ryuunosuke's will to not jump like a idiot with joy. "You won't regret this, I swear!" Around her, she could hear some of the girls squealing with excitement, so they must've been happy to see her coming too.

Shinobu giggled softly at the smile crossing Ryuunosuke's face. "Well, I sure hope not..."

She turned back with a smile on her face, only to then catch sight of Lum in front of her. Surprisingly, she wasn't doing anything, but she was staring at her. There didn't seem to be any anger or disappointment, but her eyes was completely fixed on her. The effect unnerved her.

At the end of school, she noticed Lum drifting along the corridors, and quickly ran up to walk alongside her. "Lum...?"

Lum corkscrewed in the air to face Ryuunosuke. "Hello, Ryuunosuke-kun." The same curious gaze was on her face again, and Ryuunosuke felt her temperature spike.

"Is something the matter? You were staring at me the same way back there, weren't you?"

"Staring at you?" Lum asked. "Well, I suppose I was, wasn't I?"

"Is there something wrong with what I was doing, then?" Ryuunosuke's brow furrowed, as she prayed that Lum wasn't trying to play a game with her.

"Well, I was wondering something." Lum said. "You got your wish, haven't you? Shinobu likes you, and she's going to be your date next weekend. You seem to be really happy, don't you?"

Ryuunosuke sighed, as the worries of what Lum might have been hiding faded away. "Yeah. To tell you the truth, I never felt better. I'm popular, the girls like me, and Shinobu likes me too! I've never felt this good."

Lum nodded gently. "I know what you mean. Darling says that your father has been really happy with you this past week. He says that you've never been manlier in your life than you have been now."

Suddenly, all the voices and sounds around Ryuunosuke disappeared, and painful silence seemed to fill her to the core. Her eyes widened as Lum glared at her accusingly.

"...t-the old man said that?"

Lum crossed her legs, sitting in the lotus position. "Well, yeah. He says that you're close to being a man among men now."

Ryuunosuke's mind shut down. A man among men? Her?

"I supposed that you haven't really meant it, have you? I know you say that you're not trying to be a player with women's hearts, but you've been acting a lot like Mendou, haven't you? He likes to string all the girls along, too."

Ryuunosuke didn't answer. Ryuunosuke couldn't answer. The words Lum spoke had smashed into her like a tidal wave and swept her away, leaving her adrift. The idea that she was acting more manly had never occurred to her at all.

Lum hovered closer to Ryuunosuke, her blue eyes gazing at Ryuunosuke's black ones, worried. "Ryuunosuke-kun?"

Lum flicked Ryuunosuke's nose. She barely flinched. Her eyes didn't even move from the flicking.

"Uh-oh."

It took a while, and quite a lot of dragging, but Lum had managed to bring Ryuunosuke to Sakura's office, and lay her out on the bed, to rest and recuperate from the massive shock.

Lum had settled next to Ryuunosuke's bed, her eyes filled with concern. When Sakura came up to the bed, Lum didn't turn around to look at her at all.

"What happened to her?" she had asked in confusion. "Ryuunosuke usually doesn't come here like this."

"I just told her what her father had been saying about her recently." Lum answered. "I didn't think she would've taken it this badly."

"She goes through that sort of thing all the time. Why is it now that she's ended up like this because of him?"

Lum shook her head. "Well, she had been so happy this past week, after managing to get Shinobu to forgive her and all that..."

Sakura groaned. "I've been hearing a lot from the students about Ryuunosuke recently. Some of them have really grown attached to her, and it's beginning to get very unhealthy."

Lum finally turned her head towards Sakura, her brows furrowing into a frown. "You think it's unhealthy for girls to have crushes on other girls? Mendou has girls flocking to him, and you usually don't complain."

Sakura glared at Lum. "Mendou is hardly a comparison. I don't think anyone in your class can be described as healthy!" She looked at Ryuunosuke again for a moment, before turning back to Lum. "Give her some rest, and don't try to bother her. She should snap out of it sooner or later."

Lum sighed and rose from the chair, walking out of the nurse's room and out into the yard. Even though Sakura had assured her, something gnawed at her about all of this.

A few minutes later, Ryuunosuke rose from the bed with a start.

Sakura turned around to see Ryuunosuke nearly half out the bed, her eyes wild. "Oh, so you're awake, then?" She took a mug of tea that was brewing on the desk, and handed it to her. "Lum was worried about you. Mind telling me what's going on here?"

Ryuunosuke looked over at Sakura, and her tea, and then around the room. Slowly, she began to piece things together again.

"I wanted to ask you something. When Lum put you here, she'd said a couple of things that... surprised me." Sakura pulled her chair over and sat by the side of Ryuunosuke's bed.

"What time is it?" Ryuunosuke asked. "How long was I out?"

"Oh, for a good half hour, maybe more." Sakura replied. "Whatever happened to you back there must've given you some kind of horrible shock."

 _...manlier than ever..._ The words came back to Ryuunosuke like a terrible echo. Ryuunosuke gripped the blanket covering her, the fabric bunching and wrinkling under her fingers.

"If you rip that, it's going to take a while to be replaced." Sakura warned.

Ryuunosuke's eyes focused on Sakura with red-hot intensity. "What do you care about what I'm gonna do?"

"I don't care, but the school board does." Sakura replied, a look of frustration on her face. "Now are you going to talk to me about what's going on with you or what?"

Ryuunosuke let go of the blanket, leaving it wrinkled. "What do you want to know? I was thinking everyone knew what was going on with me..."

"I don't believe the squealing of schoolgirls, Ryuunosuke." Sakura crossed her legs. "Now explain."

Ryuunosuke did. She talked about the whole thing with dating Shinobu to protect her from Soban, the whole bra business (which was incredibly difficult to get through, especially having to mention trying to grab Shinobu's bra) and her trying to find a way to get Shinobu to forgive her again. Sakura listened quietly, her face unchanging right up until the end.

At the end, Sakura took a deep breath before she started. "Well, at least you feel regret for what you did to Shinobu back then..."

"What do you mean, at least?" Ryuunosuke replied. "If I didn't do it, none of this would have happened!"

"But do you think that the best course of action was to try and take after Mendou?" Sakura said. "I thought you hated him because he wouldn't get off your back."

"Are you kidding me? I still do! The only reason that I would try and have anything to do with Mendou is because Shinobu likes him so much!"

Sakura blinked in surprise.

Ryuunosuke gripped the blanket again, Sakura's surprise going unnoticed. "Sometimes I look at her, and I see her watching him. Or she's right up to him, trying to get his attention or something. Or she's getting jealous because he's mooning over Lum or something." She turned her face away from Sakura, her teeth clenching. "I see him leading her along like a puppy, and it makes me so..."

"Jealous?" Sakura asked.

Ryuunosuke paused, the tension on her face disappearing. "Yeah... I guess..." Her voice quavered as she tried to stutter something out. "It's not... It's not like that..."

Sakura gazed at Ryuunosuke's deflated face. "So you're jealous of Mendou. Because he steals Shinobu's attention, is that it?" She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Ryuunosuke, you do know that Shinobu might not be that into you, don't you?"

"I know!" Ryuunosuke snapped. "I know that! It's just that I can't help it!"

"I know, so I'm just asking you to be careful." Sakura said. "The way everyone's been acting, you'd had suddenly gone and starting living up to what your father wants."

"And what's wrong with that?!"

Ryuunosuke jerked and toppled out of the bed as her father sprang up from out of nowhere, while Sakura sprang off the chair and bounced on the now vacant bed. Sakura turned around, her face twitching.

"Where did you come from?!" She snarled. "Were you listening to us the whole time?"

Ryuunosuke's father stood imperiously from his perch atop the wheeled cart of medial supplies. "Why should a father be kept from being able to observe his son's rise to manliness?! After seeing him gather such a collection of beauties as well!"

Ryuunosuke's blood boiled. "Collection? You think what I've got is a collection?" Her fists balled, and started to shake. "Is that all you see those girls? Is that how you see Shinobu?"

"What, and you don't?" Her father answered. "Though someone like her would make a great mother. I bet she would bear me some strong children!"

And then Ryuunosuke uppercutted her father so hard he went flying backwards into the wall.

It surprised Sakura that Fujinami immediately got up again and leapt up to attack Ryuunosuke again, but not enough for her to not immediately punt him out of the room, and through the glass window on the hallway's opposing side.

Ryuunosuke stalked from the nurse's room, her hands still clenching fists. She knew her father would be at the little classroom shack later, and he wanted to be as far from there as possible. All the while, thoughts of what Lum had told her, and what her father had said whirled around inside of her mind.

Even as she willed her mind to forget, even as she tried to remember that the Mendou flower viewing party was this weekend, even as she reminded herself Shinobu was there, the feelings still remained. Did she just want Shinobu to be her friend? Or did she want something more?

What if she said no? What if she recoiled, and started to hate her?

Ryuunosuke couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

RYUUNOSUKE IN BLOOM

WRITTEN BY THE SPARK THAT BLED

CHAPTER TWO: THE NIGHT OF THE FLOWER-VIEWING PARTY

* * *

The Mendou estate was beautiful, just like Mendou himself promised. Beautiful, and very, very, very big. As the students were led in through the main gate, they had to get on small golf carts just to be able to be driven down to the sakura grove where the party was being held.

Ryuunosuke had arrived late, as she wasn't able to shake off her father. Even though she had taken alternate routes through Tomobiki's streets, doubled back, and slowed her pace as much as possible, all he had to do was wait by the main entrance for guests to the Mendou estate and wait for her to arrive. And so it was that she found herself squashed in the back of a golf cart alongside her father, being driven down to the cherry tree grove.

The lake of pink amongst the night sky was immediately noticeable in the distance, all of them illuminated by lights beneath the trees shining upward to make the blossoms stand out all the more. If it wasn't for the Mendou estate's walls, not to mention the various other forestry and buildings that surrounded it, the cherry trees would've been noticeable for miles.

As the golf cart drove closer to the grove, Ryuunosuke could see that there wasn't just lights beneath the tree branches, but lights strung up around the tree branches around; every branch of every tree was wrapped with cords of LED lights, like a very strange take on the Christmas tree. All it needed was tinsel and glass ornaments being hung from the branches.

"THE FUJINAMI PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" One of Mendou's bodyguards bellowed out as the cart stopped at the foot of a massive banner, behind which a huge number of fellow students sat enjoying the party.

Almost the second the cart stopped, Ryuunosuke moved to get out, only to be grabbed back by her jacket by her father. A swift kick to the face later, Ryuunosuke sprang out and ran, out into the middle of the gathering.

When she suddenly heard a chorus of raised voices as she stood in the middle of the clearing, Ryuunosuke realised she made a mistake. She turned and froze in shock as she saw a galloping stampede of schoolgirls dashing towards her. She cringed away from the stampede, making half-hearted pleas to the girls as they surrounded her, shouting and screaming and jostling her about.

Ryuunosuke looked around in panic, but saw that everyone else seemed to be trying to ignore the commotion, except for her father... He was selling some photos to some of the girls who were stuck in the back, out of her reach.

Ryuunosuke moved away from the group, managing to struggle her way out. "This is all a mistake!" She blurted out as she staggered back. "I didn't want for things to end up this way!"

And then Ryuunosuke felt another pair of bodies press up against her.

"Of course you didn't, Ryuu-chan!" Ataru said as he nuzzled closer. "You don't know what you want, don't you?"

"All those lies you father told you," Mendou said as he kept his grip tight on Ryuunosuke. "I can show you how to bring out the real woman in you..."

And then he got beaned in the face with a stone.

Ryuunosuke's fangirl horde stepped closer, their faces black and stormy. "What do you think you're doing to our Ryuunosuke-sama?" From their jackets and skirts they drew various weapons: bats, clubs, knives, bicycle chains, sharpened CDs, bags of sand attached to cords.

 _Ryuunosuke-sama?_ Ryuunosuke thought to herself, before she quickly wrestled away from Ataru and Mendou's grip.

"Men like you would never win Ryuunosuke's heart!" Another girl shouted. "Get your disgusting man hands off of her!"

Ryuunosuke fled as the fangirl horde descended on Ataru and Mendou.

Ryuunosuke dashed behind one of the big trees as the violence continued, taking the opportunity to catch her breath. She peered around the tree at the ensuing rumble. Some of the guys, and some of Mendou's remaining fangirls had waded into the melee to try and control it and save the two "unfortunates" caught inside. She didn't have the opportunity to fully realise what she did until now and now it shocked her to her core.. Were those girls really fighting them and each other because of her?

"MIYAKE SHINOBU-SAN HAS ARRIVED!" A distant voice called out.

Ryuunosuke peered out from behind the tree. At the banner marking the entryway into the party space stood Shinobu, wearing a pink sweater with a yellow skirt, pale yellow stockings and brown wedge sandals. Standing there, amongst the falling petals, Shinobu looked as if the lights in the trees were shining just so she could catch their light.

Ryuunosuke's heart beat faster. Slowly she slipped out from behind the tree, and ran past the ensuing brawl over to Shinobu. She tried to put on her best face, straightening her clothes and hair.

"Shinobu! You came!"

Shinobu turned her head towards Ryuunosuke, and smiled happily as she approached. "Ryuunosuke! You're here!" She turned around fully as Ryuunosuke skidded to a halt, and motioned over towards the brawl in the middle of the grove. "You've looked like you're already causing trouble."

Ryuunosuke looked over at the ensuing brawl. "Yeah, well… Guess I deserved it..." She murmured to herself. She looked back at Shinobu. "What about you? How was the trip here?"

Shinobu smiled, turning to walk towards one of the the sheets laid down under the trees. "Well, it was alright. The gate was pretty close, so I didn't have to do anything other than just walk here."

Ryuunosuke mentally kicked herself. That was a dumb question, considering how close most of the people she knew in Tomobiki lived to the Mendou district. And also considering she knew where Shinobu lived...

Ryuunosuke shook those thoughts from her head as Shinobu slipped her sandals off and settled down on the tarpaulin, quickly squatting down beside it. "Is it okay if I can get you anything?"

Shinobu shook her head. "It's okay. The others said that there would be food and drinks here."

Ryuunosuke blinked. The others? She turned around to see Lum, Ran and Sakura approaching, each carrying a box full of various snacks and bits of food, bottles of soda and water, and a boombox.

Ryuunosuke deflated a little. And here she was expecting her and Shinobu to be alone tonight... Wait, that didn't come out right… She shook her head roughly as the three other girls settled on the tarp, shoes placed down on the outside edge. She looked up as Sakura settled against her left side, while Ran sat on Shinobu's right.

"Hello, Ryuunosuke-kun!" Ran said. "I heard from Lum that you had been having trouble recently, so little Ran-chan's coming over to make sure that you're all happy again."

She beamed at Ryuunosuke with her cutest smile. Ryuunosuke groaned and tried to fight back a blush from taking over her face. Of all the people to decide to join them, it had to be the girl she tried to date... Or rather, meet with in order to try and learn to be more feminine from.

And here she was, smiling at her again, like the brightest, most brilliant star. Even though she knew of her weird relationship with Lum, and her affections for Rei, Ryuunosuke couldn't help but to like her.

Ryuunosuke looked over at Lum. "And I'm betting that this was your idea, then?"

"Actually, it was mine." Sakura said. "You knew that Lum was worried with what you've been doing recently, so she told me everything. And I decided, since most of our class was invited to this party, that I should be your chaperone for the evening."

Ryuunosuke sighed. "Don't worry, you're the least of my worries tonight."

"Yes," Shinobu said. "We're all here to enjoy ourselves, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course we are." Ataru added, sidling his way right up to Sakura. "Such fine ladies shouldn't be left alone without supervision..."

"There are some unsavoury people hanging about the place, don't you know." Mendou added from between Ryuunosuke and Shinobu.

"We all should make sure that Ryuunosuke and his paramour should be able to consummate unhindered." Mr. Fujinami added from his spot from Sakura's other side. "There shouldn't be any obstacles for him to become a man among men!"

Sakura snarled and grabbed Ataru by the hair. "You three are exactly the kind of people that we are protecting Ryuunosuke and Shinobu from!" She hurled him at Mendou, knocking the pair of them off of the tarpaulin and slamming into a tree.

"Such strength!" Mr. Fujinami said as Sakura grabbed him by his shirtfront. "You would make an excellent wife for Ryuunos-" He was cut off by being flung into Mendou and Ataru, squashing them further into the tree.

"Ryuunosuke-kun, what's this about a paramour?" Shinobu asked.

Ryuunosuke felt a cold wave rush through her. "W-what are you talking about Shinobu?" She pasted on a smile, trying her best to look nonchalant. Maybe if she acted like it was nothing, Shinobu wouldn't follow up on it.

"You're a bad liar sometimes, Ryuunosuke-kun."

Ryuunosuke swallowed hard.

Shinobu looked over at Ataru and Mendou, currently getting dogpiled by Lum and electro-shocked into submission, and then gazed at Ryuunosuke again. "I was kind of worried of the way you were acting. But... I kind of liked it? I don't know..." She looked away, an uncertain look on her face.

Ryuunosuke blinked, the chill fading from inside her. "Really?"

Shinobu looked back at Ryuunosuke, her cheeks turning red. "I'm not trying to say I was scared or anything, but... You're a girl, aren't you? And you know that I like boys?" Shinobu paused, and looked away again. "I'm sorry, I don't want you to think that I hate you or something."

Ryuunosuke sighed, turning her gaze from Shinobu. "Well, I guess since we're here, I suppose we can start enjoying ourselves... or somethin'..." She picked up a bottle of tea from one of the bags set on the tarp, and held it out for Shinobu. "Can we make it a date, at least for tonight?"

Shinobu nodded, taking the bottle from Ryuunosuke. "At least for tonight..."

"I'd hate to interrupt this sweet scene, but..." Sakura began.

"We know!" Ryuunosuke said, pulling out a bottle of cola from the bag and wrenching off the cap. "I'm not going to try and pull anythin' funny on Shinobu! I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let me, anyway!"

Shinobu's cheeks went redder, and Ryuunosuke, realising what she said, flushed as well.

"It's okay," Shinobu said finally. "I'll let Ryuunosuke know if she's going too far or not." She sipped at her tea, trying to ignore the somewhat scandalised look on Sakura's face, and Ran giggling behind her hand.

After that, Lum had rejoined the tarp party, and was getting into the snacks as well. To Ryuunosuke's surprise, the party was mostly smooth from then on: Ataru and Mendou didn't interrupt, nobody came along to make trouble, and even Ryuunosuke's own fangirls seemed to be reasonably well behaved, considering the way they mooned over her recently. The only trouble that happened was when Lum accidentally ate a rice ball with a pickled plum inside, and went into a semi drunken stupor. Thankfully, Lum was content to not bother anyone other than Ataru, who were stuck along with Mendou, Mr. Fujinami and Lum's weird four fanboys on another tarp right next to theirs.

Ryuunosuke found it a nice change, at the least. She and Shinobu were able to talk, about various things. About the light novels that Shinobu read recently, and what Ryuunosuke thought of the show that was on Sunday, and how they both thought that one singer looked really good. It felt nice, being with Shinobu like this. She hung out with the other girls when the time came, but she enjoyed her time with Shinobu the most, because only Shinobu made everything else in her world brighter when she smiled.

So when Shinobu asked Ryuunosuke one question she didn't expect, she ended up halted in mid-bite of a curry bread, nearly choking on the pastry: "Ryuunosuke, who do you like?"

It took her a minute to be able to swallow the curry bread and recover from the act, and by that time she had almost forgotten the question. "Uh... what?"

Shinobu shifted in her seat. "Who do you like? Which singer?" There was a pensive look on her face, suggesting that she was expecting an answer to it.

Ryuunosuke sighed partly in relief, partly to get her breath back. "I dunno... " Maybe she should talk about male singers? Would that be what Shinobu would expect, right? Since she's a girl? She knew she liked a couple of the idol singers, because they were so pretty and feminine and so close to the ideal that Ryuunosuke aspired herself to be. But wouldn't that sound suspicious? Maybe she should answer with a male singer, just in case.

"Uh... Konishi, I guess?" Ryuunosuke ventured. He liked some of the songs that that guy sung after all...

Shinobu nodded. "Hmmm... Konishi sounds like the kind of guy your father would like.

Ryuunosuke's face fell.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Ryuunosuke-kun!"" Shinobu answered, waving her hands in a panic. "I'm sure that you like lots of manly men..." She squeaked a little as she realised what she said. "I'm sorry!"

Ryuunosuke sighed. "What about, Shinobu?" She looked down at the bag of empty bottles that sat in between them. "Girls are supposed to like boys, aren't they? I'm a girl, so that's just the way am I'm aren't I?"

Shinobu didn't answer. She gazed at Ryuunosuke, a hand curled over her mouth, her eyes looking rather sympathetic, even with what she was saying. Occasionally, her gaze moved over to Sakura, who was pointedly looking away as if to say don't drag me into this quagmire right now.

A silence descended on the group, heavy and all encompassing. A perfect sitting duck for some rando to disrupt. And that's just what happened.

Ataru leapt over to try and do... something to Ryuunosuke, something relating to being "the man" for her or something, but got cut off by Ryuunosuke's fist. However, that only meant that Mendou could come over and try and "help" by working his "magic" on Ryuunosuke. Unfortunately not realising that Ryuunosuke knew most of Mendou's tricks already, prompting her to throw him against the tree, pull her shoes on and take off, the two men quickly on her heels.

Shinobu watched, in shock, as Mendou and Ataru chased deeper into the tree grove after her, out of view of the rest of the party guests. It only took her a minute before she was pulling her own shoes on and taking off after them.

Ryuunosuke could feel the sweat dripping down her face as she fought through the trees, her body bouncing and weaving around as she fought Ataru and Mendou back. It didn't occur to her how easily it came to her, the movements and the strength needed to beat the two perverts back, all the while moving at speed through the pink blossoms falling through the air. Anyone watching her could swear they were looking at poetry in motion. Ryuunosuke, on the other hand, would just think it was just enough to fend off the attentions of Ataru and Mendou.

"Ryuu-chan! Ryuu-chan!" Ataru yelled as he bounded towards her again, barely feeling the affects of the punches that hit him. "Don't run away! I just want to cure you of your mannishness! I got just the thing!" He was sent flying back with a solid strike to the jaw, but she knew that he would bounce back. If he was alone, she would've dealt with him easily, but then...

"Ryuunosuke!" Mendou moved aside as Ataru flew past, and then made his way towards her. "This violence is unbecoming of a fair maiden as you. Drop your hands and come to my arms, and I can cure you of your delusions!"

Ryuunosuke only punched him back, sending him tumbling through the air. It surprised her that they were still keeping it up, even after several punches that would've flattened the likes of her father in seconds. The idea that they were that devoted to their belief that they would cure her made her sick to her stomach.

Deep within, Ryuunosuke knew that they couldn't cure her like this. But she knew that somebody might be able to. Once again Ryuunosuke thought of Shinobu, the way she spoke, the way she walked. Yeah... Even if she couldn't love her, or shouldn't love her, Ryuunosuke knew that Shinobu, at the least, was the one who could cure her.

The thought gave Ryuunosuke strength to her tired muscles, and as Ataru and Mendou leaped towards her again, desperate to show their love, Ryuunosuke leapt in to give them their response with her knuckles...

...or at least that's what she would have done, if something large didn't suddenly swoop past her and slam into both of them. The two flew backwards gracefully, carried by the weight of… a desk?

Ryuunosuke blinked at the sight. There, sure as day, was a school desk, laying upside down amidst the trees. Ataru and Mendou lay beneath the wood side by side, finally unconscious. She knew that only one person was able to wield such an idiosyncratic piece of furniture like that, even outside of school on a weekend...

"Ryuunosuke-kun!"

Ryuunosuke's heart rose up as she looked up and saw Shinobu by one of the trees, her hair gently wavering in the breeze. Sakura petals fell around her, as if to help announce her presence to Ryuunosuke.

"Shinobu!"

Shinobu sprinted up to Ryuunosuke, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Are you alright? I was worried that those two were going to do something awful to you!"

"I'm okay, Shinobu." Ryuunosuke placed her hand on Shinobu's head gently. "You know that I'm not that easy to put down." She sighed as she looked down at Shinobu, noticing the look of relief crossing her face.

Shinobu nodded, squeezing Ryuunosuke before letting go. "I was getting worried, what with you getting upset and all. I... I wanted to talk to you, about what's been going on."

Ryuunosuke tried to ignore the horrible feeling in her stomach, and stepped off of the table. "Yeah, okay. Come on." She took Shinobu's hand, and stepped off the desk to walk with her.

"The blossoms are beautiful, aren't they?" Shinobu asked idly, her head raised upwards to watch the blossoms falling from the trees. "Mendou was right after all. Not about you of course, but..."

"Yeah, I know." Ryuunosuke squeezed Shinobu's hand gently. "Did you... do this sort of thing with Mendou, then?"

Shinbou shook her head gently. "No... Not really. Mendou was too busy trying to string his girls along and try and get a hold on Lum to even entertain something like that. There were times where I really wished I did, though." She giggled a little bit. "Maybe I wish he did care. He would be really jealous to see you with me. Remember Valentine's Day? All those chocolates you got."

Ryuunosuke nodded quietly, but tried to keep a sour look on her face. She remembered Valentine's Day as the day her father cheated her out of a load of chocolate than all the attention she got from girls that day.

Shinobu, however, did notice. "Sorry. I forgot about that happening."

They walked on for a couple more steps in silence, until they came to the foot of a massive cherry tree. Ryuunosuke marvelled at the sight of it, the blossoms hanging over their heads, wrapped in the LED garlands. The lights blinked in different rhythms, illuminating the tree.

"Shinobu? If I was a guy, would you really date me?"

Shinobu was silent for several minutes, simply staring at the leaves above. "Of course, Ryuunosuke." She looked over at her. "I was wondering if you were going to ask me a question like that." She stepped closer, her eyes still trained upward. "These past few days... I was wondering why you were acting like that. To be honest, I was wondering how you felt about me ever since the date, and the whole Soban thing."

Ryuunosuke's eyes widened and she looked over at Shinobu. "Really?"

"Well..." Shinobu blushed heavily, but still kept her eyes averted. "I was kinda scared at the end, but I suppose you're not the kind of person who'd try and touch me... well, not without a good reason."

Ryuunosuke blushed as well. "Thanks for reminding me. That's pretty much the reason I wanted to get you to forgive me, you know."

Shinobu clasped her hands together, the fingers entwining with each other. "But you know, I couldn't stop thinking about it afterwards. I guess even though you did scare me, a bit of me felt... excited?"

Ryuunosuke swallowed hard.

"I don't know how to feel, Ryuunosuke-kun." Shinobu said. "Maybe I still feel that all of this is wrong and I shouldn't be thinking of you like that. But then I also feel like I want that to happen..." She turned to look at Ryuunosuke. "I'm sorry, I must be giving you the wrong idea..."

Ryuunosuke shook her head. "I get the same feeling too. Like, you're one of the people that I wish you could be. You're smart, beautiful, sweet, and everything there is about being a girl is so natural to you..." She growled, balling her fists. "Not like me, not like what I've been through."

Shinobu smiled at Ryuunosuke. "That makes me happy to hear it. But then, do you ever think anything more than that?"

Ryuunosuke was quiet for a second, before she answered. "Sometimes I wondered what I would be like to be your... girlfriend. I guess..." She turned her head away from Shinobu. "Like I was more like a girl, but I was also with you the way like a boyfriend. That we'd do like girl stuff together, but that we're like a guy and a girl. But that just sounds weird, doesn't it?"

Shinobu paused, gazing at Ryuunosuke. Images ran through her head of the girls in "Class S" novels, all but proclaiming true love for each other. "I think I know what you're thinking of, Ryuunosuke." She said, quietly and carefully. "Maybe it's possible, but I don't know..." She caught her bottom lip between her teeth. "I've never even thought of having a relationship like that before. I always imagined being in love with boys."

Ryuunosuke nodded quietly. "Yeah... I would've thought that girls could only be in love with guys, no matter what. Even those girls who follow me around and say those crazy things, they would probably end up marrying some dude who's working at some office somewhere."

Shinobu looked at Ryuunosuke again. Ryuunosuke met her gaze. Beside them, the cherry tree kept shedding leaves from their blossoms, uncaring and unknowing of the feelings that permeated the air around it. The pair looked back at the tree again, and watched the blossoms fall to the ground, forming a blanket of pale pink at their feet.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, though." Shinobu said quietly. "Just as friends, but kind of as lovers, I guess. It would make a nice change from having to chase after Shutaro all this time, and fight with Lum over him."

Ryuunosuke smiled. "I'd like that. We can be friends. Kinda." She stepped closer to Shinobu, and took her hand. "We could go on dates together and all. Or whatever you wanna do, I don't care."

Shinobu smiled. "I could take you to my favourite cafe, if you want. Oh, I know there's a place that sells shiruko in Tomobiki that's popular with some of my girl friends..." She paused for a moment, noticing the confusion on Ryuunosuke's face. "I mean, my friends who are girls..."

Ryuunosuke squeezed her hand gently. "Yeah, I would love to go there. It would be better than having to hang around the school store all day.."

Shinobu smiled and squeezed back. "Come on. Everyone must be worried about you." She led Ryuunosuke back along the small path, back towards the party. They didn't let go of each other's hand until they reached the girls.

Sakura looked up as she saw the pair arrive. "Ryuunosuke! Shinobu! What happened to you two? We were just about to send a search party for you!"

Ryuunosuke rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Uh yeah, about that… We kinda left Moroboshi and Mendou back there among the trees… somewhere." She turned her head nevertheless, hoping not to see him bounding up behind her. "You better send the search party out for them."

Lum rose up from the tarp unsteadily. "I'll find Darling! Don't worry yourselves!" She wavered off in the direction of the trees, until Sakura grabbed her hand.

"I'll help you." Sakura said, rising from the tarp and stepping into her heels. "In your state, you're only going to cause more trouble for us." She looked over at Ryuunosuke and Shinobu. "I hope you two will be able to finally enjoy yourselves tonight."

Shinobu nodded towards Sakura. "Go and find them, Miss Sakura. We'll be fine."

Ryuunosuke watched Sakura and Lum turn around and disappear into the trEes, before turning to Shinobu. "I never got to say about how well you handled those two back there."

Shinobu only smiled and winked. "It comes with experience, my dear." She then burst into giggles.

Ryuunosuke couldn't help but laugh a little herself. But when her laughter died, she noticed that Shinobu was gazing at her curiously.

"I don't know if I ever seen you laugh like that before." She said. Her hand moved over to gently touch against Ryuunosuke's own. She watched Ryuunosuke turn her gaze towards her, and for a moment the two locked eyes with one another.

Slowly, Ryuunosuke let her fingers intertwine with Shinobu's. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Above them, more blossom leaves fell from the branches, dancing illuminated amongst the evening sky, surrounding the two girls in a dance of happiness and joy.

As it was during cherry blossom season, the moment was quickly fleeting. However, it would be easily remembered nonetheless.

* * *

 **NOTES** : So I've been looking at the historically tiny amount of Urusei Yatsura fanfic, and the historically even tinier amount of fan stuff specifically related to Ryuunosuke, Shinobu and Ryuunosuke/Shinobu, and I figured that something had to be done. Of course, I've never been much of a writer, but I hope that this'll help get me going at the very least. If nobody else was gonna do fanfic featuring my OTP, I might as well do it myself.

This is it. There'll be more coming, eventually.


End file.
